Changes
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: Set after X2: X-Men United. A new mutant starts to develope her full powers and seeks comfort in everyone's favorite blue elf. Rating may go up, but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Somewhere in the city,  
  
Dark shadows filled up an abandoned building. Sharp intakes of breath could be heard when you opened the door. A dark figure lay on a table in the middle of the room, gasping in pain and the stinging sensation coming from a gaping wound in its belly.  
  
The figure was a female with blood trickling out of her open mouth. Battle scars, inflicted not long before, adorned her pale white skin. She had long brown hair, that reached her shoulderblades, and bloodshot, fluorescent green eyes.  
She wore a torn light blue tee and off white cargo pants, both of which were stained with fresh crimson blood.  
  
"God, why is this happening?" The girl choked out, coughing up blood.  
  
At Professor Xavier's Institute,  
  
Professor Xavier sat at Cerebro, contemplating what he had just figured out. A new mutant was discovered, but he didn't know the mutant's powers. Besides that, the mutant was in a very bad state of health, but that was all he picked up.  
  
"Something wrong, Charles?" Asked a voice behind him and he turned his chair to see Ororo standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, I've discovered a new mutant but, I don't know what powers she possesses. She could be dangerous if we don't try to find her, but I don't want to send any of the team into a dangerous situation." Professor X explained and Ororo nodded, slightly.  
  
"I will assemble the team." Ororo said and she left the room, going off to do as she promised.  
  
'I hope this new mutant is not met by Magneto before hand, though.' Professor X thought as he left Cerebro.  
  
Once he arrived at the living room, all the X-Men were gathered there, watching him expectantly.  
  
"I have you assembled here because Cerebro has detected a new mutant. The problem is that we can't figure out her powers. All I could really figure out was that she is in a very poor state of health, so be gentle with this one." He stated, looking sideways at Logan, A.K.A Wolverine, before continuing. "Her name is Jade Rollins. From what I could figure out, she has no family and has been on the streets for a year and a half now. I want you to treat her with care, for she is still developing her powers and could possibly see you as a threat and attack."  
  
"Where is she, Porfessor?" Jean Grey asked, making the Porfessor turn his gaze to her thoughtfully.  
  
"She is in this very city, in an abandoned building on 23rd." He stated and Jean nodded.  
  
Back at the abandoned building,  
  
Jade had curled up on her side, trying to find a way to get rid of the headache she had acquired. It was pounding all throughout her small body, making her hurt worse than ever.  
  
The girl head a 'whooshing' sound and jumped, slightly, making the pain worse as she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
"Hello, Jade, are you in here?" She heard a female voice say and Jade gasped, her face contorted in pain.  
  
The person seemed to her the small sound, because she started to head that way, but more footsteps followed her.  
  
Jade sat up and spat out a mouthful of blood, looking around frantically. She didn't know who it was and her sense of security had been shattered because of that.  
  
Jade stood painfully and limped into the shadows, a fine blood trail following her. She groaned when she reached her spot, pulling down her sleeve a bit to see a big hole in her shoulder.  
  
"Please, Jade, we want to talk to you." Said a different female voice.  
  
"Yes, we want to help you, as well." Said a male voice with an accent.  
  
"Just get out! You'll hurt me like the others did!" Jade cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What others?" The first woman asked.  
  
"My so-called family and friends! Mutant haters! All of them!" Jade cried and she collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her blood-stained hands.  
  
"We want to help you. We are mutants. If we can accept ourselves, we can accept you, too." Said someone else, making her cry harder.  
  
Jade nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms evelope her in a tight embrace. She tried to pull away but felt a wave of pain come over her and she collasped into the person's embrace, groaning.  
  
"Stay still, please, Jade. This will hurt a little bit." Said a calming female voice and Jade tensed up when someone else touched her right arm.  
  
Jade tried to pull away, but the one holding her tightened their grip a bit. She felt a needle pierce the skin of her arm and she growled, surprising herslef as she jerked her arm a bit.  
  
"Please, Jade, this is to help you get some sleep. It will ease your pain." Said a female voice and Jade started to feel a bit drowsy and her head dropped onto her captors shoulder.  
  
What felt like a tail to her, wrapped around her slender waist, the tip stroking her side, and she moved her head a bit,  
causing her captor to look at her face. She looked up at the person's face to see two yellow eyes gazing back at her in concern.  
  
After that, her vision turned dark and she blacked out from whatever was injected into her and from tremendous pain. 


	2. Chapter Two

Changes - Chapter Two  
  
Nightcrawler's pov  
  
The girl looked at me before she passed out. She had the most startling light green eyes I've ever seen, besides my own that is.  
  
She is a very beautiful girl, but the cuts and scars adorning her body bother me. How could someone hurt a girl that beautiful? What did she do to deserve it?  
  
I carry her onto the X-jet, she seemed to clutch onto my vest as if it were the one thing keeping her from dying or something.  
  
I could tell she had been through a lot for someone so young. Her scars and open wounds proved a small portion of it.  
I could, also, tell that she was scared. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry and I could see that she still felt the pain,  
even a little bit of it.  
  
I look up to see Jean looking at me in a worried way. Jean knew I was afraid for this new mutant, ever since the professor told us that she was in a poor state of health.  
  
I could see, now, why Professor Xavier said she was in a 'poor state of health'. She was malnourished andshe seemed to have a cold. The girl seemed to be very fragile and I was afriad that I would hurt her.  
  
"Kurt, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a bit." Storm asked as she flew the jet.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Although, I don't think Jade will be fine." I replied and Jean turns and looks at me.  
  
The red-head walks over toward me and kneels down before me. She takes Jade's wrist in between her fingers to check her pulse. Jean's eyes widened a bit when she felt it.  
  
"Her pulse is out of control." Jean said and she laid a hand across Jade's forehead and 'tsk'ed. "She's running a fever.  
You'd think someone would try to take care of someone so young, especially when they're sick."  
  
"Jade is 19-years-old, not 14, Jean." Rogue said and Jean looked at the power-snatching girl.  
  
I looked down at Jade face, which had contorted in pain. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and she clutched my vest tighter, obviously scared.  
  
We arrived at the institute not long after that and I teleported the broken girl to the infirmary. I set her down, gently, on one of the tables and she groaned.  
  
I felt an undeniable urge, the urge to kiss her soft, pale lips. I resisted it, though, I didn't think God would want me to do that. I didn't want to take advantage of a hurt girl, especially when she didn't know me.  
  
Jade's eyelids flickered a bit and she rolled onto onto her right side, her back facing me. I saw four, long blood lines formed on the back of her shirt. They seemed fresh and I knew that was why she had been in pain for so long. It was because I was stupid and didn't feel the claw marks and held her with pressure on them, making her stay in pain.  
  
I could hear her whimper and I backed into the shadows, predicting that she would wake up soon. I didn't want her to see me. I am a monster and she doesn't need to be scared to death as soon as she wakes up from her pain-filled nap.  
  
I was right about her waking soon because she sat up, holding herself up shakily with her hurt arm. I wanted to help her, she seemed so weak.  
  
I saw the girl look around frantically, not knowing where she was. The teenager gasped and laid back down, curling up into a very small ball.  
  
I started to take a step forward, to see if she was alright, but I tripped over the leg of a table and she jerked her head up and looked my way.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, but I didn't answer. "I can see you, now, where am I?"  
  
"You're in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Young People. It's a school for mutants. You're in the infirmary." I answered in a low voice and she looked down.  
  
"How did you know?" She whispered and I stared at her.  
  
"Professor Xavier found you using a super-computer called Cerebro. He doesn't know what the full extent of your powers are, but he wanted to find you, to help you." I said and she sighed.  
  
"Step into the light. I can't see you." Jade said and I shook my head.  
  
"No. I'm fine where I am." I replied and she swung her legs over the side of the table and faced me with a pain-filled grimace decorating her face as she held her ribs with her free arm.  
  
"Please. I wish to see your face." Jade said and I looked down, I couldn't keep my identity from her much longer, she'd find out sooner or later.  
  
My tail swished a bit behind me as I stepped forward. I turned on the lamp and she gazed at me with her intuitive fluorescent green eyes, which seemed to pierce my skin and look into my very soul.  
  
"What have you to be ashamed of? I see nothing wrong with you." Jade aid and I looked at her, shocked.  
  
"I am a monster. Just ask everyone." I replied and she chuckled.  
  
"You are not a monster. You a beautiful human being, just with a little something extra." Jade said, trying to stand but nearly falling, she had braced herself with the table side.  
  
"Don't you'll get yourself hurt." I said and she started to fall.  
  
I teleported myself to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. Jade had a small trail of blood lead out of the side of her mouth and drip onto the floor.  
  
"Somebody, get in here!" I yelled, my tail swishing nervously as I picked up the girl and set her on the table.  
  
Storm ran in and gasped at the sight. She immediately began work on the girl, telling me to step outside as Jean ran in to help her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Changes - Chapter Three  
  
Jade's pov  
  
I asked the man to step into the light and when he did so, I could tell he was one of the kinds of people that were ashamed of their appearance, I know them so well because I am one of them.  
  
He told me he was a monster and I disagreed with him. He was beautoful in my eyes. His tattooed dark blue skin, his eerie yellow eyes, the three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, and his long tail. All of it is beautiful to me.  
  
I collapsed and I felt his arms wrap around me protectively as he called someone in to help me. I was scared once more. The thought of 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' kept running through my mind.  
  
I felt the man pick me up and set me down on the table again. I heard running footsptes and a woman gasp.  
  
"Kurt, please, step outside. I need some space to do this." A woman said and the one called 'Kurt' left the room, just as someone else rushed in.  
  
I felt two pairs of hands checking me, cleaning my wounds, and undressing me to see the extent of my wounds.  
  
"What did this poor girl ever do to deserve such treatment?" The second woman asked, trailing her fingers along one of my more recent gashes.  
  
"Try. . .being. . .a mutant. . .in a family. . .full of mutant. . .haters." I choked out and she gasped.  
  
I felt a wet rag rubbing the side of my face and sighed as the warmth washed over me. I started to cry once more as alcohol was being spread over my wounds by the other person. It burned some much since most of the wounds were so big.  
  
"Who. . .are you?" I asked and the first woman looked at me, smiling.  
  
"I am Ororo Munroe, or you can call me Storm. My power is to control the weather." The woman with caramel brown skin replied.  
  
"I am Jean Grey. My powers are telekinesis and telepathy." Jean said and I nodded.  
  
"Jean was recently considered dead, though, because she was nearly killed a few months back. Jean was just severly injured and survived without any major life threatening wounds." Storm said and I blinked.  
  
"Am I. . .going to live?" I asked and the two women looked at each other.  
  
"It depends. Your powers are developing rapidly and the wounds are bleeding excessively. You also have some internal bleeding. You'll need a blood tranfusion." Jean replied and my eyes widened.  
  
"What is you blood type, Miss Rollins?" Storm asked and I looked at her.  
  
"AB positive." I choked out and Jean felt of my forehead once more.  
  
"You're running a fever of 101.5, Jade. If your temperature keeps rising, we'll have to put you in ice." Jean said and I nodded, feeling a twinge of pain in my neck.  
  
"My neck." I gasped and Jean looked at me worriedly.  
  
The red-head reached down and touched the back of her neck. Jade grabbed onto Jean's arm, her face showing her agony as she dug her nails into Jean's arm.  
  
"Jade, let go of Jean, right now." Storm said, slowly, and the new mutant slowly released the woman looking at the blood covering her sharp fingernails.  
  
"Please. . .make the pain. . .go away." I said, pain filling my every syllable.  
  
Jean grasped her arm tightly as a stinging sensation webbed throughout her arm. She looked at me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, smiling.  
  
"We'll try, Jade. I promise." Jean said and Storm pulled out a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid.  
  
"This will help to ease your pain. It's, also, a tranquilizer to help you sleep through the dressing of your wounds, so you won't have to feel so much pain." Storm said and I whimpered as I gazed at the long needle.  
  
Jean took a cotton ball and swabbed my arm to sterilize the area. She then took the needle from Storm and gently stuck me in the arm, watching as I grimaced. Jean injected the liquid and after a few minutes, I was out like a light. 


	4. Changes Four

Changes - Chapter Four  
  
Jade's pov  
  
I woke up about an hour later, feeling completely exhausted. I realized that I was wearing new clothes. My others were on a different table.  
  
I, now, wore a red v-neck tee with the real short sleeves and a pair of black shorts, with light blue socks covering my feet.  
  
I sat up and saw that my legs had bandages covering a lot of bloody gashes and cuts. I reached foreward and trailed my fingers across the bandages, being rewarded by a dull pain webbing through my leg.  
  
My arms were covered in several bandages, as well, only my left shoulder was more bandaged because of the hole in it. My ribs had bandages around them, too, and all of it made me feel like a mummy.  
  
"Well, at least the pain is dulled down a bit." I whispered and I heard a grunt come from the corner.  
  
I looked toward the corner to see a man with dark hair made to look like horns, or something like that.  
  
"You finally wake up, runt?" The man said and I snort.  
  
"If you got eyes then you'd see that I have." I retorted and he smirked.  
  
"Professor X wants to see ya." He said and comes toward me.  
  
He helps me up and lets me lean on him to keep from falling as we walked out of the infirmary. We came up to a door not long after and the man knocked on it.  
  
"Come in, Logan, Jade." Was heard faintly on the other side of the door.  
  
I looked up at the man, a smirk playing on my lips. He grunted once more, knowing why I was smiling.  
  
"Your name is 'Logan'? Isn't that a girls name?" I say and he opens the door, pushing me inside.  
  
"Logan, be nice to her. Jade is still a little out of it." Said a male voice inside.  
  
I looked to see a bald man sitting in a wheelchair, smiling at me.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked and the professor motioned toward a chair opposite him and I went and sat down in it.  
  
"You're here because you need help to develope your powers. I have found out more on them, but still do not know what to fully expect." He said and I nodded.  
  
"What are my powers?" I asked and he looked into my eyes.  
  
"By touching another mutant you can copy their powers and use them yourself, maybe combining them with others or using them seperate." Professor Xavier said, making me look at him funny.  
  
"Then why are my eyes like this?" I asked, indicating my fluorescent green eyes.  
  
"A new appearance comes along with your powers. You powers are not fully developed, therefore, neither is your new appearance. Your new appearance should take full effect around 48 hours, maybe more, maybe less. You will slowly mutate over those hours and it may be painful for you on some of it." Professor Xavier stated, looking thoughtful.  
"Actually, that is why your wounds are more severe than they were originally supposed to be. Your transformation is aggravating them more than necessary."  
  
I looked down, not knowing what to say. This new information was taking its time sinking in and it was giving me a headache, or something was.  
  
'Now I've got to worry about more pain, and my security is still comprimised.' I muse, then, I start to look around.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Rollins, you should feel safe here." Professor Xavier stated and I looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Stay out of my head, please." I whispered, looking down. "May I leave now?"  
  
"Yes, you may leave, just keep in mind that you may experience some pain during the night. Logan will escort you to your room." The professor said and I nodded and got up shakily.  
  
Logan lead me out of the room but stopped when he knew we were out of earshot of the professor. He turned toward me.  
  
"Don't call me Logan. You call me Wolverine like the other half-pints around here. Got it?" He growled and I smirked.  
  
"Gotcha. Now, you do me a favor. You call me by my name and I won't call you by yours." I said, still smirking, holding out a hand. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal." He said rolling his eyes, hesitantly taking my hand and shaking it.  
  
He showed me to my room and walked away fast. I walked in and gasped at the size of the room and sat down on the bed, admiring the soft feel of the blankets.  
  
I closed my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I was, suddenly, overcome with a feeling of loneliness. Everyone seemed to know everyone and I knew nobody, really. I had nobody anymore. My parents were dead, from all that I know, and the rest of my family won't take me for fearthat I would try and take over the world or something else stupid like that.  
  
"What does everyone have against me?" I asked the air.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't have anything against you." I heard a male accented voice say and I opened my eyes to see the blue-skined man from before standing in the doorway.  
  
"You will soon enough. Everyone seems to find something to hate me for, even if I didn't do it." I say, looking down, a single, solitary tear sliding down my cheek.  
  
He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I could look into his eyes and he could look into mine.  
  
"I would never try to find something to hate you for. I'm not like that, but I won't tell you that everyone is like me. A lot of people will probably judge you for your looks or whatever. They're too superficial to see what is on the inside." He said and I stared into his bright yellow eyes, searching for a reason for him to be being nice to me, instead of hating me like everyone else.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked, knowing I had to find out sooner or later, but I really wanted to know this one's name.  
  
"Kurt. Kurt Wagner, but my nickname is Nightcrawler." He said, pulling back and blushing a bit as he stood in front of me.  
  
"Well, you probably already know this, but I'm Jade Rollins." I said, looking down once more.  
  
"Your name suits your eyes." Kurt said and I nodded, still looking down.  
  
"I didn't have these eyes until a day and a half ago, though." I replied, staring at my fingers.  
  
"What is the matter, Jade?" Kurt asked, getting down on his haunches so he could see my face, which had tears falling from my eyes.  
  
"Everybody hates me because of what I am. It's not like I had a choice." I replied wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"That's right, you didn't have a choice. Those people are stupid if they can't see past that and see who you really are."  
Kurt said, making me look at him. "Don't cry." He whispered, wiping some stray tears from my cheeks.  
  
I went forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew I had surpirsed him with the sudden hug, but he hugged me back after a few seconds.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered, feeling him shiver after my breath hit his ear.  
  
"You're so very welcome, Jade." He whispered back, moving one of his hands to the back of my head to hold me. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - Changes  
  
Nightcrawler's pov  
  
Her hair was so soft under my fingers. I can't believe she actually hugged me. I know she was thankful for the mini-  
speech I gave her.  
  
I hate to see her cry. Puffy red eyes and tears do not suit her at all. Her eyes are too beautiful for that. I know they are an unnatural shade of bright green, but they are beautiful to me.  
  
She had so much sadness built up in her and no way to let it out. Jade doesn't deserve so much pain. It's too much for her mind can take, she's too fragile for much more of it.  
  
I felt her move a bit and looked down at her. Jade had buried her nose into the crook of my neck and was trying to calm herself down.  
  
"It's okay, you can let it." I tell her and I feel her clutching my jacket, again, as she cried.  
  
Jade's sobs stifled themselves after a while and she just kept her eyes closed with her head on my shoulder, seemingly calmed.  
  
I gently rocked her back and forth, knowing I was calming her down, from her sobs and pain-filled thoughts.  
  
"Kurt?" I hear her ask in a near whisper.  
  
"Yes?" I reply, stroking her soft brown hair.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying not to get too far from my neck.  
  
"Because I know what it's like to feel unwanted pain, to feel so much loss and be denied a real life." I told her, feeling her bury her nose back in the crook of my neck.  
  
"Thanks." I hear her muffled reply.  
  
"You're welcome, Jade." I tell her and she nods her head a bit.  
  
I wrap my long tail around her, using the tip to stroke her cheek down to her neck, which made her smile.  
  
'Her skin is so soft.' I realized as my tail caressed her cheek and neck.  
  
Jade, suddenly, pulled back, a look of pain and horror on her face. She fell to her knees and held her head, particularlly,  
her jaws.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her, but she wouldn't or couldn't answer.  
  
I, suddenly, realized that her mouth was bleeding and I could tell whatever was happening was hurting her badly.  
  
I put a hand on her shoulder and she groaned, loudly, finally, looking up at me.  
  
Her teeth had grown pointy and sharp enough to chew through bone. I didn't notice before, but her ears had pointed and reminded me of my own.  
  
"It hurts so much." She murmured and I pulled her to me, in a gentle embrace, feeling her wrap her armsaround me in return.  
  
Her head rested against my chest and I wondered if she was still in pain. Jade still groaned and whimpered at times,  
burying her face deeper into my chest.  
  
Jade started to purr and I looked down at her. Jade opened her mouth and let out a hiss, growling afterward.  
  
I hissed myself, when I felt her fingernails digging into my back, curling and flexing. She looked up at me when I hissed and tilted her head to the side, questioning me with her eyes.  
  
A long, leathery royal purple tail seemed to appear out of nowhere, the tip curling and uncurling like a content kitten's tail.  
  
As I looked at her, our eyes locked, giving me a chance to glance at her face, which seemed to have been darkening in color rapidly. Jade's skin was turning red, to dark red, mixing with a little blue at a time, until it was dark purple, like her newly acquired tail.  
  
Jade groaned again and I felt her head, she was burning with fever. The girl moved her hands backward, touching her feet, which had lengthened a bit and her toes had become claws.  
  
Jade let out a moan and looked me in the eyes, smiling softly, still showing signs of pain. She fell forward, into my chest, passing out. 


End file.
